comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-31 - Tubby Trouble
Usually, the evening traffic on the George Washington Bridge is terrible becasue of all the commuters leaving Manhattan for their homes in the Jersey suburbs. But tonight, as the sun is settin late, there's a pile up on the bridge and both police and fire vehicles are on the scene. Drivers are running away from the scene of the wrecks, most of them screaming and with looks of terror. Becasue tonight's traffic jam isn't caused by an accident, it's the result of a one man wrecking crew. The Blob has cleared out a space around himm having smashed or flung cars away from his goal: a STAR Labs transport truck. The police on the scene are firing their guns, but the bullets keep bouncing off the mutant's invulnerable flesh. "Pout it on, boys!" he laughs. "Ain't none of you got the power to stop me!" And to demonstrate the futility of the human's resistance, Blob picks up an abandoned car and flings it at the officers. Above on one of the suspension towers, Robin is just arriving on the scene. He was around Washignton Heights when the alert went out, and altered his patrol route to get to the bridge fast. The Teen Wonder dives down towards the ground, a horrified look on his face as he tries to get to the officers to knock them out of the way before the car hits. Robin shoots out his grapnel gun...the line catches...he starts his swing.... 'Gonna be close...' Robin things as he starts the swing towards the boys in blue... Robin knocks the police out of the way, barely dodging getting smashed by the car. But it's not like Robin hasnt been well-trained. And the first lesson in training is 'don't get smashed by thrown cars.' Or at least it should be. The second lesson should be, however, don't get hit by thrown buses. Because that would help with the bus that's hurtling down at Robin! Just as it's about to hit though, it stops in mid-air. The reason - a young blonde girl in a blue skirt and midriff shirt who happens to be one of Robin's teammates and friends. Kara Zor-El. Or as most people know her ... Supergirl. Kara holds the large vehicle, preventing it from falling with particular ease with delicate-seeming fingers dug into the roof of the bus, keeping it from smooshing her friend and fellow Titan. "Hey Robin. What's up?" she says in a cheerful manner. Robin lets go of his grapple line at the right moment to deliver a flying tackle to the officers, knocking all three out of the way. He tumbles into a roll, looking up to see the bus coming down on him...only to be caught by Supergirl. "Well, my adrenaline, for one thing," he replies to her with a smirk. "Nice catch, girlie," Blob shouts out to Supergirl. "What're you gonna do for an encore? Blonde me to death? Huh-huh-huh..." Blob pounds on ham-sized (literally) fist into the opposite palm, cracking his knuckles. He's in a ready stance and...sinks down about an inch into the roadway. There's a creaking sound coming from the bridge, like it's struggling to hold everything on it. "Supergirl! Go!" Robin jumps up and starts running along the roofs of the abandoned cars. The teen vigialnte shouts, "Double-trouble!", Titans-code for her to hit Blob straight on while Robin tosses flash grenades in their opponent's face. Kara Zor-El puts down the bus carefully on the ground, then when Robin gives the signal and throws the flash grenades in Blob's face, Supergirl flies right at him, pulling her fist back and throwing a punch right at his bulbous gut! The flash bombs go off as planned, causing Blob to wince and raise his arm up. "Ahhhgh! You @$#455&ing punk! I'm gonna rip you aprt for that..." Anything else from the Blob is cut off as Supergirl rams into him. For Kara, it's like ramming into a solid wall of rubber. An indestructible wall of rubber. Blob's a lot tougher than he looks, and he's cranked up his density. So, while the flab of Blob's gut bends in, the massive mutant is moved back maybe 15 feet in total, asphalt from the roadway spewing up as the Blob's feet dig trenches in them. "You damn brats! I'm the Blob! You can't stop me!!" Robin watches Supergirl plow into the Blob. And he winces as he sees just how little effect that ramming action did. "Oh boy....." The bridge sways as as the heavyweight villain shifts his position suddenly and violently. "We gotta end this fast..." Kara Zor-El gives Blob a few more punches, but every time she makes him move, he winds up taking some of the bridge surface with him when he's hit one way or another with her punches. Kara stops for a moment, calling back to Robin. "Any ideas?" she asks, putting her fists up and looking at the Blob. The Blob's vision is clearing a bit, and he's starting to recover from the pummeling Supergirl is giving him. He flails out with his hands, trying to hit the petite girl who's a *lot* stronger than she looks. "I TOLD YOU!", he bellows as he swings wildly. "AIN'T NOTHIN' GONNA STOP THE BLOB!" Of course, Kara is probably wishing that she could stop the Blob's stench in such close quarters... Robin's thinking of the situation. And when the Blob shouts his defiance, an idea comes to mind. "Supergirl! Just keep him at a stalemate!" Robin leaps over to another car and starts digging through his utility belt, making quick calculations in his head... Kara Zor-El puts up a hand to block the punch. Which doesn't seem to be much of a problem actually as the Blob's fist strikes her arm ineffectually. "That doesn't really seem to be difficult, but is there any idea which doesn't involve this tub of lard making the bridge collapse?! Because I think if I hit him too hard I'll probably send part of the bridge flying along with tubby, Robin!" "WHO YOU CALLING TUBBY, YOU ^&$!" Blob's screaming at Supergirl and focusing his blows in the Girl of Steel. Each poinding of his fists would cave in the side of a tank, and they shake the bridge though th force of their impacts. "I'M THE BLOB! YOU AIN'T NOTHIN TO...." Blob's rant is cut off, more like choked off, as a lumpy projectile about the size of a golf ball goes sailing into his mouth. Looking back, Robin is still crouched and in the 'release' position with his sling. "Bedtime for Blob-o," he says with a smirk. The blob chokes for a bit, then the mass of sleep gas pellets stuck together errupt. Smoke billows out of Blob's mouth, and the lumbering giant starts to sway from the super dose of gas. Blob's eyes flutter shut, and like a felled tree, he starts to fall forward, right towards Supergirl. Kara Zor-El grabs the Blob as he falls, lifting him overhead. She looks over at Robin, then puts a hand on her hip, surveying the damage. "Well... at least it's not worse, right?" Robin nods as he jumps off the car. "Yeah, it could ahve been a lot worse..." He surveys the damage, and also the crowd that's arrived to cheer and applaud the teen heroes. There's the sound of emergency vehicles appraoching from the opposite side of the bridge; namely the large transport van with the NYPD markings ready to take the Blob to The Raft. Robin's feeling a bit more out in the open than he normally likes; keeping a low profile has been drilled into him, after all. "I'm gonna jet," He says to Supergirl. "You gonna stay to help with the clean-up?" Kara Zor-El nods a bit, keeping the unconscious Blob held overhead with one of her hands. "Pretty sure I should since I helped cause the damage. I'll catch you around later okay?" she says. When the van comes, Kara puts the Blob into the van where they put the collar and whatever on him to keep him sedated or de-powered before driving him away. Robin nods and fires off his grappling gun. The mechanism in the gun lets him ascend rapidly, and he starts swinging back to Washington Heights. The NYPD does indeed have large collars and cuffs to neutralize Blob's powers and strength. They load him up, giving their thanks to Supergirl. There's still plenty of work to be done, moving cars and clearing wrecks. It takes Supergirl several minutes to help get the bridge clear and re-opened. And back on Manhattan, Robin is hunkered down on a rooftop, monitoring the work from afar with his binoculars. The sun has fully set now, and a wind is picking up, causing his cloak to flutter. There's a slight breeze where Robin is hunkered down, then Kara's floating there near him. "Be honest... you left so you wouldnt have to help clean up, right?" she says with a grin. "There's not much I could have done," Robin says with a slight shrug. "Police had everything cordoned off. Emergency services were treatign the wounded. I just would have gotten in the way." He lifts up his head to smile at Kara. "And I can't exactly move cars out of the way by lifting them." Robin looks back out over the bridge. "I can do more by dropping off a check to help pay for medical costs and bridge repairs, anyways."